


The Fuckbag

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, beanbag sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Gabriel finally gets to fuck Jack in a beanbag, just like he always wanted
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	The Fuckbag

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Nothing Stays Where You Leave It but reading that fic isn't necessary to read this one. The only context you need is that Gabriel has always wanted to fuck Jack in a beanbag chair and now he gets to.
> 
> Featuring art by Airafleeza
> 
> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)

Jack stared out at the garden from the backdoor, sipping on his cup of coffee. The new deer fence was holding up well, in fact, the deer were out there now looking quite put out that they couldn’t just bully down the fencing to get to all the delicious fruits and veggies beyond it. Jack took some pity on them and pulled out a handful of oats for them, throwing it out onto the grass for them to munch on. They were beautiful, even if they could be pests.

He shut the door and walked away to leave them alone, finishing his coffee and setting the dirty mug straight into the dishwasher. Where the hell was Gabriel? He’d left this morning saying something about a “special delivery” and now it was nearly lunch but he wasn’t back yet. Jack sat down in the living room and turned on the TV, half watching and half playing on his phone.

It was amazing how quiet life was now, sometimes he felt like he had to pinch himself just to remember it was all real and _his_. A text from Gabriel appeared on the screen as Jack browsed and he quickly opened it up.

**Gabriel Reyes 11:44AM**

_I’m heading home, I’m gonna honk when I get there and I want you to close your eyes_

**Jack Morrison 11:45AM**

_why_

**Gabriel Reyes 11:45AM**

_Just DO IT, Jack. AND NO PEEKING_

Jack rolled his eyes but texted back his agreement. Whatever game Gabriel wanted to play, there was no harm in playing along. Besides, Jack was just happy to have him, he’d do just about anything for Gabe. He ran his thumb over his simple wedding band, an unconscious habit he’d picked up since Gabriel had slid the ring onto his finger.

Half an hour after the first text, Jack heard Gabriel honk outside. Just to prove he wasn’t looking he laid out over the couch and pressed his face into his crossed arms, feet hooked over the arm. What had he bought? Jack’s mind raced as he heard the front door open and some grunting, something getting dragged over the floor... it sounded like...bunch of packing peanuts? Maybe Gabriel had ordered a new sex toy, maybe a fuck-machine? Jack had idly pointed one out a few months ago that looked interesting then never mentioned it again, what if Gabriel had ordered it and it just now came in?

Except the dragging sounded soft, not like a box at all. Nor did he hear Gabriel opening anything. The sound stopped and the item seemed to settle, Jack was starting to get a funny feeling he knew what had just been brought into his house... a warm hand rubbed over his back slowly.

“Alright, Jackie, open your eyes.”

Jack sat up and saw a black bean bag chair slouched on their floor, looking a bit sad and deflated even when brand new. “Oh my god, _why_?” was the first thing that fell out of Jack’s mouth.

“I got rid of my old one when I moved in here,” said Gabriel, throwing himself down into the bean bag, which was an absolutely ridiculous scene. It seemed far too small to be comfortable. “And I miss having one.”

“Why’d you make me close my eyes like you were getting _me_ something?”

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, “This _is_ for you, I--”

“Wait. No.”

“Oh yes.”

Gabriel moved to sit up but the bean bag didn’t let him get far, shifting as he moved his weight so he sank further into it. Jack sat on the couch and watched him struggle until he finally just rolled off the thing and onto the floor. “You’re not fucking me on that,” Jack deadpanned as Gabriel shot to his feet.

“But Jack, this has been my dream since we were young!”

“So was seeing the Grand Canyon but I don’t see you planning a roadtrip.” Jack eyed the crushed bean bag like one might eye a venomous snake curled up in their path.

“We can plan a roadtrip,” Gabriel moved over and straddled Jack’s lap, hands on his shoulders. “C’mon, Jackie...” he leaned in and Jack felt it wasn’t fair to ask for something while those perfect lips were trailing along his throat. He groaned softly, head tilting back to give Gabriel more room to work.

“We’re, ah, too old too... mmm... fool around in a bean bag.” He brought his hands to Gabriel’s waist and slid his fingers under his shirt, feeling along his skin.

“Never too old to try something for the first time. Just _once_ Jack, and I’ll never ask again,” Gabriel whispered just under his ear.

Jack glanced around Gabriel at the bean bag, already looking sad and deflated after Gabriel had sat in it _once_. Thinking about how sore he was going to be after... but they’d fucked outside in the grass, even on the kitchen counter a couple times, and those had also made Jack a little sore. Gabriel asked for so little... oh goddammit was he really thinking about this?

“ _Fine_ ,” Jack groaned, “I’ll let you fuck me in the bean bag _once_.” It was impossible to say no to Gabriel when he really wanted something. Jack moaned as Gabriel’s lips crushed over his, hands cupping his face to keep him in place. Not that Jack was planning to go anywhere. He parted his lips, sliding his tongue against Gabe’s as he took the kiss deeper, calloused fingers brushing over Jack’s jaw as he coaxed his mouth open a little further.

“Ah yeah,” Gabriel breathed, brushing his nose against Jack’s as he nipped his bottom lip. He pulled away while Jack was still enjoying the proximity, leaving him a bit chilled and apprehensive as Gabriel moved to stand beside the bean bag chair, clearly waiting for Jack to get on it.

“Goddammit,” Jack breathed. “It’s not too late to just fuck me on the couch.” He got up and stood before Gabriel, hands resting on his waist like he could coax him back there.

“I didn’t daydream all through 11th grade about fucking you on a couch,” Gabriel retort, grabbing Jack by the back of his neck and twisting their positions. Jack let himself overbalance, falling back onto the bean bag with a grunt. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. Honestly, Jack had never loved bean bag chairs the way Gabriel seemed to, and now he was over six feet tall with his legs splayed out over the living room floor and sitting on what felt like a goddamn hacky-sack.

Gabriel moved to stand over Jack, legs spread on either side of him as he pushed his pants down enough to release his thick cock. Already rock hard, bobbing free of his pants with the fat head glistening. Jack’s mouth watered a little just looking at it; he leaned forward and the bag shifted under him so he was more-or-less just sitting on the floor as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and sucked the head between his lips.

“Oh fuck, Jackie.”

Jack loved when he got Gabriel’s voice to go all gravelly like that, dipping down a register. He stroked along the shaft, not trying to deepthroat Gabriel or rush pleasuring him. They had all the time in the world these days, and used as much of it as possible to make up for what they’d lost. Gabriel rolled his hips slowly and Jack opened his mouth a bit wider, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Gabriel’s cock as he shallowly fucked his mouth.

“Lay back,” Gabriel grunted after a moment, using the heel of his palm against Jack’s forehead to push him back off his cock.

Jack gave him an incredulous look, “On the bean bag? It’s not exactly--”

Gabriel cupped his face with both hands, squeezing his cheeks and cutting him off, “Can you at least _pretend_ you’re not pushing fifty for the next hour?”

Jack pulled back from Gabriel’s grip with a laugh, he loved him so much. He could be so gruff and sharp around the edges but his Gabriel was playful at heart. Jack scooted back on the bean bag, trying to wrangle it in place when all it wanted to do was slide across the hardwood floor. Finally he shifted so he was laying back, legs spread and shirt bunched up to his chest.

“That’s it,” Gabriel gave his cock a tug and it bobbed between his strong thighs. “Get your cock out.”

Jack pushed his joggers down enough to let his cock free, half hard against the crease of his hip. Gabriel stood over him and then plopped down in Jack’s lap, grinding their cocks together as the bean bag shifted under them until Jack’s head hit the floor and he had to lift himself up on one hand to watch Gabriel. It wasn’t comfortable; it was weird and awkward and Jack had serious concerns about cleaning it when they were done, but the clear heat in Gabriel’s eyes as he looked at Jack made all those concerns blow away like leaves in the Fall.

“A-ah, Gabriel,” Jack groaned as the friction between their cocks had him rutting up against Gabriel as best he could, his feet braced on the hardwood floor. “It’s my first time I don’t know what--mmph!” Jack’s attempt at playing the virgin was cut off as Gabriel’s lips crashed over his, devouring him with a sudden intensity that made his head spin.

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel growled between bruising kisses. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Jack had to pull back for breath, hand sliding over Gabriel’s body, pushing up his shirt to get at his naked skin. “Lube--” he panted, needing to speak around Gabriel’s demanding kisses.

“Fuck, should have thought of that before...” Gabriel let out a sound of consternation and pushed himself up to disappear into the bedroom. The bean bag shifted and Jack had to wiggle and sit up and adjust until he was finally sitting in it semi-normally. Not comfortable, but his head wasn’t on the floor anymore at least.

Gabriel came back and sat back down in his lap, a bottle of lube clutched in one fist. “Ah yeah,” he growled against Jack’s lips, rocking his ass against him, “I’m going to make this a night to remember, Jackie.”

The grinding was sending Jack sliding down onto the floor with his back against the bean bag. “Of that I have no doubt,” he said, quickly reaching back to hook his arm around the damn thing before it could slide away from him completely. Did it count as bean bag sex if you weren’t _in_ the bean bag? Or was it more bean bag adjacent?

“Lay back,” Gabriel insisted, sitting up enough to help Jack lay down over the bean bag, sort of arched over the curve of it. “Yeah, there we go, Jackie... you’re kind of at my mercy like this...”

Jack kind of was. Arched the way he was his feet had to brace him and his head was hanging back staring upside down at the wall behind him. His pants were yanked down further and all at once a hot mouth engulfed his cock. Jack howled and tried to sit up, but any movement at all had the bag sliding over the hardwood or his body trying to slip off. So Jack could only lay there and take it, gasping as Gabriel sucked hard, head bobbing and hand stroking wherever his mouth didn’t reach.

“F-Fuck, Gabe!” Jack brought one hand down to cup the back of Gabriel's head, trying to awkwardly thrust up into his mouth. He’d been bound without any ropes, tied to this _fucking impossible_ bean bag chair that was too small for him, much less the both of them. Gabriel’s mouth was making slurping sounds that were driving Jack mad, tongue rubbing along the shaft and tickling into the slit before he finally pulled away. Jack’s cock was now rock hard and throbbing.

“Love this cock,” Gabriel smirked, stroking from root to tip before he leaned in to just kiss the slit. Jack lifted his head, about all he could do, and met Gabriel’s eye. He watched him stand up and push down his sweats, kicking off one leg but not bothering with the other before he sat down on Jack, the bean bag pressing down under their combined weight and letting Jack sit up a bit, hands moving to Gabriel’s hips.

Jack slid one hand back to Gabriel’s ass, finding him already slick, “Eager,” he said quietly, pushing one finger in just to test how tight Gabriel was. Just right, as always, his hole opening up so sweetly for his probing. Jack slid his finger out and reached over to grab the lube, squirting some onto his hand so he could slick his cock.

“Awfully well-versed for a virgin,” Gabriel teased, one hand on Jack’s shoulder as the other slid down to help him guide his cock into his ready hole.

“Watch a lot of porn,” Jack hissed as Gabriel sank down on him. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, it was always perfect. His cock twitched and pleasure twisted in his gut, making his balls feel tight. 

Gabriel sat on Jack’s lap with a pleased little purr, wiggling his hips and making Jack keen as Gabriel squeezed around him at the same time. They weren’t young men, but they certainly fucked like them sometimes. Jack could tell this was going to be one of those times when Gabriel lifted himself up, both hands now on Jack’s chest to shove him back, and sat down hard.

The beanbag, Jack’s immortal foe, changed shape once more so his hips were in the air but his head was nearly on the floor. Gabriel started to bounce on him, firm ass slapping down against Jack’s thighs as he struggled to do anything but lay there and take it, feet straining to find purchase on the wood floor as the bean bag kept him from getting into a better position.

“Oh god yeah, Jackie!” Gabriel moaned.

Jack tried to watch him as best he could, chin against his chest. What was going through Gabriel’s head right now? Whatever it was, it was doing it for him. Gabriel was rock hard, cock bouncing as he fucked himself on Jack. It was less comfortable, down here on the bottom, but _god_ Jack loved Gabriel so much he didn’t care if his back ached for a bit after this, he would do anything for him at any time.

“Oh shit, I’m close.” Jack warned, giving a pathetic little thrust up as best he could, chasing the pleasure as it built. His balls were growing tight, muscles in his stomach twitching as he tensed. Jack was teetering right on the edge of orgasm, if Gabriel kept up this pace it wouldn’t take much longer to push him over the edge.

Gabriel took one hand off Jack’s chest, shifting his weight so he could stroke himself as he kept up the hard pace he’d set. Jack squeezed Gabriel’s hips as the pleasure finally crested, heat rushing through his limbs as he cried out and spilled deep inside Gabriel’s ass, his own cum leaking out down his shaft and dripping over his balls. No doubt some of it hitting the bean bag chair below his trembling thighs.

“Just... ah... ha...” Gabriel sat on Jack’s cock and jerked himself off, head hanging as Jack watched him and murmured meaningless encouragements. “Jack!” Gabriel arched when he came, making a mess of Jack’s chest and stomach, his hot cum pooling over his skin. 

Normally Jack would want to cuddle and bask in the afterglow, but he couldn’t lay like this a moment longer. He lightly slapped Gabriel’s thigh and bucked a bit, until he reluctantly stood up. Jack groaned and accepted his hand up, lower back twinging as he sagged against Gabriel’s chest.

“That was good, right?” Gabriel asked breathlessly, leading Jack towards the couch.

“Would have been better as a teenager,” Jack said, sitting down in Gabriel’s lap, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

“Yeah... but better late than never,” Gabriel hummed, kissing Jack’s cheek, taking a breath against him.

Jack smiled to himself, taking Gabriel’s hand so he could tangle their fingers together. “Better late than never...but never again.”

“Damn.”


End file.
